As camera shooting hardware of a mobile terminal such as a mobile phone and a tablet computer is continuously improved, a shooting function of the mobile terminal is more and more diversified, and shooting requirements of a user for the mobile terminal are increasingly high. The shooting function of current mobile terminals depends on relevant processing algorithms provided by camera shooting hardware device and chip suppliers, and only several shooting modes such as focusing and white balance are provided. Recently, a shooting mode of light-painting photography emerges, and the user may create art works using light-painting photography. The light-painting photography refers to a shooting mode of performing long-term exposure and creating a special image by means of a change in a light source during an exposure process. Since long-term exposure is required, corresponding photosensitive hardware is needed to support long-term exposure. The photosensitive hardware capable of supporting long-term exposure is relatively expensive, so only a professional camera shooting apparatus such as a single lens reflex (SLR) camera has a light-painting photography function currently.
The current light-painting photography may shoot only a light-painting picture. That is, only a static image displaying the track of the light source is obtained finally. A dynamic video capable of displaying a running process of the light source cannot be shot. Until now, a solution capable of shooting a light-painting video has not yet been developed to meet diversified demands of a user, which affects user experience.